nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia
Osiris (オシリス, Oshirisu) is the current Homeworld of the Atlanteans and is the capital planet of the Atlantean Empire. It is catalogued as a Temperate M Class world. Overview Osiris is an ancient M Class planet orbiting a Spectral Class G5 Main Sequence Star named Ra. It is 5 Billion years old as opposed to Earth's 4.6 Billion year age. Prior to it's colonization by Atlantean Refugees, it hosted an advanced civilization that went extinct around 100,000 Years Ago. It Has two natural Satellites. The larger one is named Nephthys while the smaller one is called Isis. It is the third planet in the system to it's parent star. It is not the only habitable body in the system, however. It's neighboring 4th planet, Seth, is a hot desert planet with small seas covering around 20% to 30% of it's surface. Osiris however has oceans covering around 70% of it's surface and has 30% of it's surface covered in land. Ice covers between 10% and 12% of the surface with the majority of it being polar ice caps. Climate and Geography The planet's geography and climate is similar to earth's. However, it has a special biome that cannot be found on earth any longer. The aforementioned biome is Mammoth Steppe. Mammoth Steppes are found on this planet in the same areas as the Taigas just below the Tundras in latitude. These differ from typical steppes in biological productivity and were once found on earth during the Ice Age. They were a familiar sight on Earth for Atlanteans prior to the War. Food and water are abundant and the weather tends to be less severe than modern Earth's thanks to environmental measures. Although tornadoes and hurricanes still occur, rarely are they Category 5 or EF5. Flora and Fauna Many plants and animals here are similar to that on earth but much less dangerous. However, animals now extinct on earth were introduced to this planet via cloning. Despite this drastic change it seems to have no negative effect on native life of this planet. This is very unusual and is a major factor in it's Habitability Index. It has old growth forests and vast prairies, estuaries even dominate some coasts alongside vast coral reefs. Terror Birds are common thanks to the environment they were introduced to and Mammoths roam the Steppes, Taigas, and Tundras. Dinosaurs stalk the Wilderness as well. Dinosaurs survived the Cretacious extinction but only in smaller numbers, they were no longer the dominant creatures by the time the Eocene Epoch started. By the end of the ice age, they were near extinction, but even after the flood, some managed to survive as Cryptids on Earth thanks to underground caverns. On Osiris, the animals were reintroduced to the universe via cloning. Although, not as numerous as they once were on prehistoric earth, they are still relatively common on Osiris nonetheless. The native flora and fauna often resembled Earth's as well with a significant amount looking prehistoric too. The diversity in climate and complex life leads it to being ideal for colonization by almost any lifeform. Cryptofauna Dragons, Unicorns, Fairies, and other Cryptofauna exist here in abundance as well, while most on Earth are near extinct or critically endangered. The most majestic of these creatures is often the Phoenix, which is also the Atlantean Empire's National Animal. Cryptoflora Cryptoflora is something that Earth has probably lost long ago, Cryptoflora includes mystical and mysterious plants that are mostly thought to be extinct or mythical, this can include Ambrosia and Carnivorous Trees. Atmosphere The Atmosphere is breathable and rather dense. On average being about 1.3 Atmospheres. Having a similar composition to Earth's it was easily colonizable. It's pressure is also part of what it classifies the planet as 1.5 on the Habitability Index. Weather is similar to Earth's, however it is less severe on average. Background Pre-Atlantean History First Lifeforms First Evolutionary Burst First Extinction Event Second Evolutionary Burst Second Extinction Event Third Evolutionary Burst First Sentient Life Third Extinction Event Third Evolutionary Burst Ancient Civilization Fourth Extinction Event Atlantean History Atlantean Colonization First Settlements Galactic Expansionism Campaign Atlantean Civil War The Great Devastation Declaration Of War Fifth Galactic War Roswell Incident First Contact Exchange Program Notable Locations There are many numerous locations on the planet, these are just the ones mentioned by Characters and Featured in the first set of the series. Rural Areas Saint Valentine Mountains Saint Anthony Meadows Saint Lucy Wilderness Arcadia Rainforest The Arcadia Rainforest is the largest Tropical Rainforest on the planet. The city of Neo Atlantis is located within this location on a coastal region. Located mostly in the northern hemisphere, it is the most diverse forest on the planet and is home to a myriad of creatures and phantasmal beasts. It is also host to many ruins of cities belonging to Pre-Atlantean civilizations which died out long before the Atlanteans settled the planet. The diverse ecosystem encompasses the Microcontinent of Atlantis, many islands, and a large part the neighboring mainland continent. Elysium Plains The Elysium Plains are a Tropical Savanna Biome bounded by the Arcadia Rainforest. The city ruins that are scattered across the planet can be found here as well. Aurora Wetlands Solis Falls Eclipse Mountains Tellus Desert The Tellus Desert is the largest desert on the planet. It is also the hottest with temperatures rivaling the Earth's Sahara. Fueled by the trade winds, this massive ocean of sand is home to various ruins of cities belonging to the planet's Pre-Atlantean history. Coelus Mountains The Coelus Mountains are a group of desert highlands within the Tellus Desert and are most notable for the bandits that inhabit them and their caves. Hynafol Forest The Hynafol Forest is a large Temperate Seasonal Mixed forest located in the Northern Hemisphere. They are known for their Old Growth Foliage and hilly landscape. The trees are really tall and most of the trees are 900+ years old. It is bounded by the Flodyn Prairie. They turn into Woodland as they transition into it's neighboring Grassland Biome. Flodyn Prairie The Flodyn Prairie is a vast Temperate Grassland Biome bounded by the Hynafol Forest. They are widely known for their Prairie Flowers which bloom each spring and summer. Avalon Islands The Avalon Islands are a Coastal Archipelago in the northern Hemisphere near the mainland areas of the Hynafol Forest. It is a group of islands considered to be a part of the Aforementioned Forest Biome. Ysbryd Wetlands The Ysbryd Wetlands are a series of Temperate Wetland Biomes found along coastal regions of the Hynafol Forest and the Flodyn Prairie. It includes vast Marshes and Swamps. īśa Anugraha Forest īśa Anugraha Forest is an Old Growth Coniferous Forest bounded by the Tārāmaya Steppe. It is considered to be the Largest Subpolar Forest on the planet. Tārāmaya Steppe The Tārāmaya Steppe is a Steppe bounded by the Tuhinakaṇa Desert and the Sundara Plateau. A few Ruined Cities are scattered about this vast flat terrain. Tuhinakaṇa Desert The Tuhinakaṇa Desert is the second largest desert on the planet and is a cold desert similar to the Gobi and Taklamakan of Earth. It is located in the northern hemisphere and is bounded by the Ishtar Mountains and Sundara Plateau. Sundara Plateau The Sundara Plateau is an elevated plateau with a myriad of ecosystems that is bounded by the Tuhinakaṇa Desert and the Ishtar Mountains. Ecosystems range from Alpine Tundras and Steppes to Monsoon Forests and Shrublands. Some parts are even Alpine Desert. Despite this, most of it is Montane Grasslands. Ishtar Mountains The Ishtar Mountains is a mountain range located on the Sundara Plateau. They are the highest elevated mountain range on Osiris and are much taller than the Himalayan Range on Earth averaging at an elevation of 11,330 Meters (37,175 Feet) compared to the Himalayas at an average 8,848 Meters (29,029 Feet). Juniya Rainforest The Juniya Rainforest is a Temperate Rainforest located in the northern hemisphere. As it's name suggests it is inhabited by Fairies, Elementals, Elves and etc. It is the natural home of the Faekin residing on the planet and is considered Holy Land. It is bounded by the Ishtar Mountains. Tanin Ranges The Tanin Ranges are a series of Volcanic Landscapes including Volcanic Fields, Lava Flows, Geyser Fields, Fissure Vents, and Volcanoes on the Northern Eastern Hemisphere. It is located along a fraction of the Ishtar Mountains and Sundara Plateau. Cleopatra Mountains Alexandria Valley Cities and Towns Arastella Arastella is the hometown of Lucifer Inlustris and is the Capital City of Osiris. It is described as a Retro-Futuristic Raygun Gothic Metropolis. This is mainly due to the spread of culture from 1950s earth to Osiris during early contact missions by then President Dwight Eisenhower. It is located on the 37th Parallel of Osiris's Southern Hemisphere. It is surrounded by tall forested mountain ranges on inland side and is situated on a coastal basin on one of the southern continents. Lucifer's Art Deco Mansion is located here and the City's name means Star Sanctuary. It is most well known for it's clearest night sky. 'Lucifer's House' Lucifer's Mansion Sits on Parkway Avenue within one of Arastella's Coastal Suburban Neighborhoods. It was built in the Art Deco Style around 75 years ago, shortly after Arastella was founded. It was first bought by Lucifer 3 years ago and is his current residence besides the Imperial Palace in Neptunia. Neptunia Neptunia is the Capital city of the Atlantean Empire. It is located on the 13th Parallel of Osiris's Northern Hemisphere within the tropics. It is one of the largest cities on the planet and is the oldest city on the planet. It is rich in authentic Atlantean Architecture and is where the primary Imperial Palace is located. The City is located on a tropical microcontinent that the Atlanteans call Atlantis or Atlas Island. Asterignis Asterignis, also called the City of Starfire is a sky city on top of a few mountain peaks surrounded by clouds. It got it's name from the use of Geothermal energy from within the mountains and the unobstructed view of the night sky around it. It maintains a near abandoned state with only a few select families remaining there to live in. Most of these families are descended from former nomads. The city started losing population after the Roswell incident with most leaving for covert exchange jobs abroad on Earth and Mars. After first contact during 2021, some returned to the city after their job was done but more people decided to stay on Earth and Mars or simply resettle in other more populated regions. Asterignis is located along the 31st Parallel of the Northern Hemisphere. Below the clouds surrounding the city is a massive forest with a few walled farming villages around the foot of the populated mountains. This is also the hometown of Isabella Octavius. Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 20:03, December 9, 2017 (UTC) *'Osiris' is an example of a Superhabitable Planet. Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Locations Category:Planets